Leo Wyatt
Name: Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt Aliases: Louis Status: Deceased; restored as an angel Species: Human (former); Whitelighter Family: Father Christopher Wyatt; widow Lillian Wyatt; fiancee Piper Halliwell Occupation: Army Medic (former); Handyman (cover); Whitelighter Affiliation: Charmed Ones; The Elders History First Life Leo Wyatt was born on May 6, 1924 to Christopher Wyatt and his wife in San Francisco, California. He grew up and studied to become a doctor. During the course of his education, he met and married Lillian Wyatt. They had no children together. After Leo became a medical professional but joined the army to serve as a medic in World War II. While serving, Leo befriended two brothers Rick and Nathan Lang, as well as Natalie who was studying to become a doctor. Rick and Nathan were wounded in battle. Leo brought them to the medical tent, and went out to retrieve more wounded soldiers from the field -- and the medical tent was hit by a bomb, killing them and several others. Later that same day, Leo was killed in the field. Early Years as a Whitelighter Due to the number of lives that he saved, the Elders made Leo a Whitelighter the same day. Leo appeared to his widow in order to give her the closure she needed to move on. Leo was extremely nervous when he began to be assigned charges, but ultimately became a great force of good amongst Whitelighters. He was rewarded by being assigned to the Warren Line. In the 60s, he openly practiced magic with Penny Johnson in the Halliwell Manor. Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones Leo began watching the Charmed Ones even as they were children, unbeknownst to them. When they had unbound their powers, they hired him as a handyman. Though he intended to reveal himself after integrating into their lives, he was caught levitating by Phoebe Halliwell. Though they kept this a secret from Piper and Prue, when he was attacked by a Darklighter and orbed into the attic, he was revealed to all three sisters. Unable to heal himself, Piper switched powers with him and ultimately was able to save him once she admitted that she had fallen in love with him. Leo, too, had fallen in love with Piper. The relationship was tumultuous, and ended when Piper fell for her neighbor Dan Gordon. When Piper contracted a deadly illness, however, Leo healed her against the wishes of the Elders. As a result, his powers were stripped and he was made human once more. Piper found herself torn between Dan and Leo, but ultimately chose to be with Leo. The Elders returned Leo's powers to him so that he could save Prue's life. Piper demanded to meet his bosses, the Elders. When they went to the Upper Regions, the Elders informed them that their love was forbidden and that Leo was on probation. Leo realized that even the Elders could not stand in the way of holy matrimony, and thus proposed to Piper. The Elders, however, continued to oppose the relationship until the Charmed Ones -- and Leo -- managed to destroy the warlock Eames. Powers & Abilities Leo Wyatt has all of the ordinary powers of a whitelighter as well as: * Advanced Combat Skills Appearances Charmed * Thank You For Not Morphing * The Fourth Sister * The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts * The Witch Is Back * Wicca Envy * Secrets and Guys * Love Hurts * Morality Bites * The Devil's Music * That Old Black Magic * P3 H20 * Awakened * Animal Pragmatism And every episode afterwards. Source Leo Wyatt is derived from Charmed.Category:Charmed Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Angel Characters